


Dishonored

by XxSour_PatchxX



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSour_PatchxX/pseuds/XxSour_PatchxX
Summary: An original story thats been in my head for quite a while. It follows a rather aggressive princess, her twin brother (who of course is less angry) and her two best friends. However, she has had far from a picture perfect princess-y life. Experiencing at a young age betrayal, murder and the loss of her entire kingdom. Can she save them? Probably. It may be just the question if she can do so without wiping out another. Because at the end of the day, her closest friend IS a knight hailing from said kingdom.
Comments: 1





	Dishonored

_**~Chapter 1 of Dishonored~** _

_The grey-ish room was dead silent. There she sat, bound in Iron chains. She stared forward, a blank look on her bruised face. The room was quiet, her mind however quite the opposite._

_Another_ _onslaught of memories clouded her mind. All of the same person. One specific memory stuck. It was of this person, smiling reassuringly. He opened his mouth and the words that played on repeat in her head came again._

_"It'll be OK, im here. I'll always protect you."_

_This was her final straw, she writhed and thrashed in a fit of manic rage, her chains jingles just as aggressively. Screaming profanities at the cell door. For she knew who rested on the other side. He clutched at his chest, hating what he had turned his dear friend into. Then he froze, at the words of what used to be his best friend._

_"TRAITOR!"_

_He rubbed at his temples to soothe the oncoming headache. father always said the Draco Dryadalis were monsters, Demons in disguise. How could he have allowed himself to become that close with one!?_

_Easy._

_They weren't monsters._


End file.
